L'Assasymphonie
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: "Admito que maldigo a todos aquellos que aman."


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Prompt:** 016\. Final [Tabla "Naranja Mecánica"; caféconqueso]

 **Aviso:** este fic participa en el reto libre "Predicciones" del foro Anteiku: la cafetería para fans de Tokyo Ghoul respondiendo a "¿Cómo sería una pelea entre Akira y Takizawa en los capítulos actuales de Re?"

 **Advertencias:** Cosas muy raras. Estaba dopada al escribirlo (¿?) Ohoho. Vale ya. Soy un búho y me iré volando.

* * *

«J'avoue je maudis  
Tout ceux qui s'aiment».

— **Q** ué ingeniosa forma de tortura es

(alega tristón y burlesco alguien del que sólo queda carbón y brea)

¿no te parece? ¡Ya que..., sí...!, ¡por supuesto! Pero yo, pero tú, pero cualquiera. Qué somos. No quién. Y esta tortura, es rica. ¡Es deliciosa! Y tan astuta y tan dolorosa que–. Claro ¿Por qué no? es aquello que llamas–

(pero se interrumpe, hay una pausa y).

 **;**

Akira es la clase de chica resultado de una mezcla de bebidas alcohólicas de muchos colores y nombres estrambóticos impronunciables (e improbables). Así pues es de esperarse que sea, en resumidas cuentas, la clase de chica con ojos de cristal magullado y eléctrico que no es exactamente violeta de flor o algo romántico por el estilo, sino más un violeta de berenjena, esa que ha pasado por todo tipo de desventuras desde su nacimiento en el huerto de una ciudad con raíces. Akira muestra sonrisas de gato no muy convencionales y guarda en su bolso cierta medida de desfachatez que no discrimina ni a sus compañeros de aula o trabajo —menos a desconocidos—. Aunque conserva aún así una pulcritud ridícula para la época y por desgracia su armadura de glacial se va derritiendo con el tiempo. (Es culpa de Amon y sus desaparecidas "en búsqueda y captura" sentadillas de millones a cortas horas de la noche en departamentos ajenos, y de Seidou y una rivalidad unilateral que ya no existe más que en memorias cada vez más distantes y difusas. Por no mencionar a Haise, demonio despersonalizado que se asume ángel y). El dilema es que debajo de los mantos de guerrera sin piedad, de la mirada que corta el aire al posarse en ti y de sus palabras de cuchillo rápidas y mortíferas —no lo suficiente, no más— Akira es humana al fin y al cabo.

Por eso se diluye su forma de astro-rey a punto de estallar como un globo repleto de agua que ha de empapar el suelo, las paredes, y la moral de quien se halle cerca, pero con un fluido más desagradable y espeso que se le pega en las puntas de los dedos (que tiemblan de hipotermia, incontrolables) al verlo. Además su piel se vuelve aria como lienzo desvelado, en espera de que su pintor de insomnio se apiade y le llene el cuerpo de heridas-trazos de plumín de marca barata y cutre. Akira (es humana). Y —la fortaleza se hace débil, la debilidad se hace fuerte— sus pupilas al dilatarse por la impresión reflejan doscientos cinco caleidoscopios de neón. «Doscientos seis, ¡son doscientos seis!», corrige él nervioso. (La cantidad de huesos que he de partirte, indiscutiblemente). Akira casi no se exalta al girar al final del pasillo de la perdición y encontrárselo agazapado en una esquina que le llena de telarañas la mente; acompañado por cabezas arrancadas de colegas de las que él bebe como si se tratase de un tazón. Y ella olvida a Haise, olvida la redada, olvida– _vaya, ¡si se trata de Akira-chan! Ah-ha ha. Akira-chan ha venido a sumarse a la fiesta ¿no es así? Y justo cuando ¿cuándo qué? ¡ah! se iban a agotar los cupos disponibles_.

–olvida la racionalidad, embriagada por el dolor de la remembranza enfrascada en un afónico «Sei-dou».

(¿Eres tú?)

Él parece entenderla, parece que– sin embargo se pone en pie con la brusquedad de un resorte impulsivo y animal y Akira sabe que no. (que sus nuevos cabellos canos son la prueba de que el infierno es helado al igual que su pupila esquizofrénica que rebota y rebota y rebota en la cornea, pujando para salir de los párpados con un escándalo y escapar agitando las venas hinchadas en abatimiento). Takizawa la inspecciona veloz y errático, como ansioso —de probarla— y esta vez, no con el único propósito de demostrar que es mejor que ella. Akira casi está deseosa de reír. Es que esto no puede ser una tragedia y ella (de pronto lo tiene frente a frente, con sus narices rozándose) ella lo mira. —a él y ningún otro, no está Amon ni su padre y Seidou se carcajea cascado; con cada risa la mandíbula se le cae un poquito más mientras, tantea con sus teclas chuecas de piano la distancia impaciente—. E inquiere para sí, con más maña y confianza: ¿Conoce a un tal Seidou usted? Ah, qué dice, que se ha ido ya. Porque es la hora del almuerzo y Seidou tiene apetito de una madre en su jugo, una lástima absoluta. Se trata de un menú im-per-di-ble. ¡Y aquello! O esto… vamos Akira-chan, deja tu mensaje ¿vaaaaaale? (y deja también que queme este momento en tus retinas amorosamente sísísísí).

Y de repente, Seidou la toca. Y Akira no se aparta.

Su piel se percibe áspera, igual que una quinque, y el descubrimiento-certeza se le clava a ella a mitad del pecho, ahí, donde brotan pétalos de carmín en una danza insinuante. El corazón de Akira salta por una ventana. Y desearía ella ser más monstruo insensible. Aquel chico es Seidou y no lo es, y– (sus yemas le suben por el brazo y allí van y le rasgan con histerismo desequilibrado) encaja las uñas en sus omóplatos muy duro, tanto que chisporrotean fuegos fatuos desde dentro que se escurren sin su permiso, no obstante no opone resistencia —está sometida a la tortura más magnifica y eficaz, a...—. ¿Aki-ra-chan? Y se le deslíen las doscientas cinco (seis) lucecitas de neón; Akira suspira dolorosamente. Suelta el quinque y se pierde en un mar de sangre donde no hay posibilidades de nadar. Seidou cesa de prestarle atención a la escápula y viaja a la clavícula y la aprieta con sus teclas de piano, mas sus colmillos impulsivos van a morderle las costillas asimismo. —puesto que no tiene nada que perder ya, sólo tiempo—. Y ella ruega «apaga el mundo, apágalo por favor, que sólo tus manos me alumbren». Pero la luminiscencia de él se ha extinguido (casi, casi). Y piensa descabellado que podría anhelar devorarla de otro modo, tal vez. Con su lengua atorada en la tráquea y unos moretones en los muslos, sólo qué–. Está desolado, y cabe la opción de que ella lo llene como otros no. Reposando en sus entrañas, hará un nido donde no padecerá frío jamás. Él necesita que ella lo habite. Horrorosamente. Desesperadamente.

(Y estaremos —juntostanjuntos— tú y yo y yo y tú. ¿No te encanta?) pero ella no contesta. Se limita a contemplarlo, incompleta y etérea. Y si él le abre de adentro hacia afuera, revelando sus mosaicos internos y de alabastro, ha de besarle también la piel chamuscada que tanto se esmera Seidou igual en flagelar. Es que con sus dientes la ama, la ama muchísimo. Así que separa la mandíbula y Akira le convida de su efecto termoeléctrico. Le sonríe, casi de polvo, hermética. Y él piensa que puede ella huir y esconderse y atormentarlo en su conciencia licuada como jugo de piña lo que le plazca. Que se acabó la fiesta. ¿Se acabó tu cordura? —regálame un poco de ésta ¿sí?—. Entonces Seidou se la traga entera. Con lujuria, con adoración, con hambre, con todo eso que es similar pero contradictorio y.

(retoma la cinta).

 **;**

Porque Takizawa es un laxo vacío de un millón de caras. Y Akira tiene esa enfermedad en que los huesos se le quiebran si respira demasiado.

Seidou dice:

— Oh dulce, Akira-chan.

(gracias por la comida).


End file.
